Princess
by maia.maiestas
Summary: Cedric finds a cold Hermione sitting in the snow near the Black Lake. At first he just means to keep her company but soon neither of them can deny the attraction that flares between the two. WARNING: smut


**Princess**

It was cold and she was miserable. The freezing wind was howling around her and she wasn't wearing much, but it wasn't the physical discomfort that made her feel so low. It was the ache in her heart. Mostly it was just a dull, throbbing pain that could be ignored if she focused on other things, but some days, like today, it was all she could think about. She shrugged and hugged herself to keep warm and sane.

As she looked out over the hills and mountains surrounding the castle she was able to find a shred of peace. It wasn't much but it was enough to steel her focus for a moment. It was amazing how this place could be so harmonious and untouched by anything. Muggles didn't know that it existed and wizards valued it too highly to do anything to harm it. In front of her snow was falling rapidly, covering the already white ground.

The snow should have made it easy for her to hear the footsteps coming from behind, but she was too far away in her own thoughts to notice anything. At least not until a throat was cleared loudly behind her. She craned her neck backwards to look at the intruder, but as soon as she saw who it was she sprang to her feet with a flustered apology.

"Please, don't get up on my account," Cedric Diggory said pleasantly and sat down on a rock next to hers. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Uh," Hermione said and could have slapped herself for her stupid reply. "It's okay." Then she sat down awkwardly besides him. The calm that had just settled over her faded into nothingness and she felt the panic reclaim her. She fought against the strands of black threatening to consume her. It was a constant battle she fought all on her own. Nobody knew about it – not even Ron or Harry. No, they were the last two people she could ever tell even though they were her best friend. Yeah, who was she kidding? They were her _only_ friends. Ginny was nice, sure, but she was also younger and had other friends. Besides, she'd never fully understand what it was like to be in constant danger. Hermione knew, and so did Harry and Ron.

"What are you doing out here in the snow all on your own?" Cedric asked gently, tearing her from her gloomy thoughts.

"Just thinking," she answered stupidly, but it was the truth nonetheless.

"It's a nice thinking spot," he contemplated. "Although the weather isn't really what I'd call thinking-friendly."

Hermione shook her head and said, "I don't agree with that. The snow makes it perfect for my kind of thinking."

Cedric glanced quickly at her from the corner of his eye, but when he saw her looking far into the horizon he did the same. She seemed so sad, so solemn and that was something he could all too easily relate to. He hadn't planned on joining her. When he'd seen a lone figure sitting all alone in what could nearly be described as a snowstorm, he got curious so he went outside. As he got closer the bushy, brown hair revealed to him that the person sitting amidst the falling snowflakes was no other than Hermione Granger, the golden Gryffindor girl. He saw how her shoulders sagged and her back was crouched and he got this strange urge to make his presence known. So he'd cleared his throat and clearly scared her silly, because she jumped from her seat and spun around to look at him with big, startled eyes. It wasn't until then that he knew he had to get to know her. He didn't really know anything about her other than the fact that she was the smartest witch in school and that she was the best friend of Harry Potter. But looking at her high cheekbones, bushy, damp hair, curious, brown eyes and firm, heart shaped lips he felt the need to know all about her. For a moment he forgot about the fight with Cho, about the damn tournament and his father's expectations. Right then he was just a normal boy, looking at a not so normal girl, feeling the urge to stroke her cheek and be her hero for just a little while. But he didn't.

Looking out over the snow-clad view he said, "I believe you're right."

They sat together in silence, both watching the way the clouds started to dissolve, how the snow started to cease. Hermione had many questions she wanted to ask the man – because there was no doubt that that was what he was, definitely not a boy – sitting next to her (starting with _why are you here?_) but she couldn't find the words to voice them. Somehow she felt strangely at ease with him next to her. Initially she had let his presence shatter her calm and composure, but as she started to relax again she found it even easier to avoid the blackness with him besides her than without him. So she didn't ruin the peace with questions. If he didn't voluntarily share information with her, what could she possibly gain from asking him?

The silence seemed to stretch on forever and yet it didn't matter to him. He was content for the first time in months. The weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders and he could only thank the witch sitting next to him even though she had no idea of the effect she had on him. She was just there, stoic and poised but under the regal façade he sensed her sorrow and pain. He didn't hold the emotions against her; he'd heard the story, he knew what she'd gone through in her life. She was right to feel those things. He was amazed that she could behave so calmly, so normally with doom practically hanging over her head. He respected her.

Hermione stole a glance at Cedric and noticed that he was doing the same with her. Quickly she looked away with a faint blush. She heard Cedric chuckle lightly before his callused fingers closed around her chin and turned her head to face him.

"You can look at me, Hermione," he said. The words would have been proud if anybody else had said them, but Cedric was different from anybody else. He might be aware of his good looks but he didn't use them to his advantage. Instead he was humble, generous and sincere. She studied his handsome face, a thing that she'd done before, many times, but this time it was up close and she was able to glimpse the man underneath the exterior. He fascinated her and captivated her.

She couldn't let the question remain unasked anymore, "Why are you out here?"

Cedric shrugged and answered, "Same reason as you I guess. To think."

"That may be so, but then why are you _here_, next to me?"

Again he shrugged before answering, "I didn't feel like being alone. Besides, you don't seem to mind me being here, so what does it matter?"

This time it was Hermione that shrugged.

"I guess it doesn't. I was just curious."

At that Cedric chuckled.

"I've heard that about you," he laughed.

She blushed and avoided his eyes, looking out over the scenery once more. She felt the wind howling around her, forcing its way through her sweater and hitting her sensitive skin. She shivered. Just then an arm draped over her shoulders and she was gently guided closer to Cedric. She tried to break free, but Cedric didn't let go and soon they were shoulder to shoulder. Instantly she felt the heat of his body washing over hers and she relaxed against him.

"You look cold," he explained and rubbed his hand up and down on her arm. She let him warm her.

"I forgot a jacket," she explained.

"Then shouldn't we go inside?" he suggested, looking down upon her frail body. It was strange to think that someone that small had so much power within her.

She nodded slowly.

"Sure," she whispered. "That might be a good idea."

She moved to get up, but was caught off guard by another gust of wind and tumbled back down onto the stone. When she tried to get up again, Cedric felt a sudden need to help her, to protect her. As soon as she was on her feet, he swept her of them and carried her bridal style. She was rigid in his arms, hadn't been prepared to be carried, but she didn't fight him. As he tried to shield her from the wind, she turned her head so her face rested against his chest and breathed in deeply.

As far as she was concerned, this was the only time she would ever have the opportunity to smell Cedric Diggory. She wasn't going to let it flow right by. He smelled woodsy and fresh, something she enjoyed very much. She inhaled again. Suddenly the wind stopped squalling around them and Hermione turned her head to observe that they were in the entrance hall of the castle. Any minute now he was going to set her down, do a little curtsy bow (he was a gentleman after all) and then probably never really talk to her again. But he didn't.

"Better?" he asked instead, smiling down at her. He had beautiful, pearly white teeth, she noticed.

"Yes, thank you," she managed to croak. "You can put me down now, if you don't mind."

He was still smiling when he said, "I do mind, actually."

And with those words he started walking again. Hermione wriggled to get down, but soon stopped as she realised it was of no use. So she just lay still as he took her to a place she'd never been before, through halls that were completely still and abandoned. Suddenly he stopped in front of a wall. Strange. Then he started walking back and forth in front of it, and after the third time, a door appeared out of nowhere. Hermione's eyes rounded as they stepped into a room that hadn't been there five seconds earlier.

He hadn't meant to bring her to the Room of Requirement. When he's picked her up he only meant to carry her to the castle, put her down and let her run back to her friends. But as he watched her in his arms he couldn't help feeling all warm inside at how pretty and cute she looked. And when she'd looked up at him and asked him to put her down, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't let her go just yet. He was enthralled by her, body and mind. So he started walking with her still in his arms. Surprisingly enough she hadn't protested. Not even when he went into the Room and sat her down on one of the chairs in there. The Room had given him just what he needed; some comfy chairs and a couch.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked in delighted wonder as she examined every corner of the room carefully and curiously.

"It's called the Room of Requirement," he answered and instantly a light went on in Hermione's eyes.

"Really?" she exclaimed happily. "I've read about this place! It's supposed to provide the visitor with whatever he or she needs at the moment of entering."

"That's right," Cedric answered with a smile that made Hermione's knees quiver. She sat down again, heavily and looked around in amazement.

"Wow," she breathed with a smile. "It's incredible."

"True," Cedric said as he walked forward, towards Hermione, with tauntingly slow steps. He stopped right in front of her and crouched down so their faces were at the same level. "The same could be said about you."

He'd expected her to blush or at least look away, but she surprised him by looking him in the eyes and answering, "Or you."

He knew then that there was only one thing left for him to do, just one thing he wanted above all else. He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was hesitant and trying to begin with. Both explored the taste and feel of the other before Cedric finally grew impatient. He leaned in closer, pressed his lips harder against her and let his finger entwine in her frizzy, beautiful hair. She tasted like strawberries and honey, very addictive and sweet. Their tongues mingled and fought and surrendered in turn till they had to draw back to breathe.

As Cedric looked into her hooded eyes all thoughts left his head. He forgot about the Tournament, about Cho about his own name. He only saw the girl in front of him. He kissed her again with raw passion, letting his fingers untangle from her hair and wander down over her neck, shoulder and back till he found the hem of her sweater. She didn't protest the least bit when he started pulling at her sweater; she raised her arms so it could slide off easily.

Neither stopped to think that maybe this wasn't the best idea. Neither had the strength to pull apart and leave each other be. So they continued.

Soon Cedric had Hermione completely naked, his hands running all over her body, learning every rise and every low. He quickly learned from her very vocal appreciation where she liked to be touched and he focused on those soft places, the swell of her breasts and her flat stomach. While he touched her he let his tongue continue to explore her mouth. He had a feeling that he could never tire of her taste, of her moans, of her sensual need. When he could no longer restrain himself he let his hands wander further down her body till he reached the sweet juncture between her legs.

Hermione felt his fingers land on her clit and jerked involuntarily against his hand with a great sigh into his mouth. She felt him chuckle a little before he went back to kissing her in earnest and pressing his long digit to her bundle of highly strung nerves. She was so close already, so wet and ready. Even though she was still a virgin she was more than ready for this man. Suddenly his finger left her clit, but she wasn't deprived of his intimate touch for long. He plunged his finger into her waiting heat and she had to break the kiss so she could throw her head back in a throaty moan.

He loved to see her like this, the proper and prim Hermione Granger moaning and sweating in front of him. He let his eyes roam over her small, frail body and felt a tingle run through his body. He had to have her. Soon! But then an obstacle revealed itself that he hadn't even thought about before now. His finger had hit a barrier.

Instantly he withdrew from her heat and with a look of surprise he asked her, "Are you a virgin?"

Hermione had opened her eyes in silent question and calmly answered, "So what if I am?"

Cedric rolled back on his heels and looked judgingly at her. He tried to decide whether or not he should take the gift that she was so willingly offering him. Would she regret it afterwards? Would he? A picture of Cho formed in his head, and it all suddenly became reality to him. he was about to draw out, about to abandon what they had started, when Hermione suddenly reached for his pants. As soon as her hand came in contact with his erection he knew there was no way back. he simply had to have her.

He swatted her hand away and passionately pushed her back into the chair before he let his mouth envelope her engorged clit. He suckled her as if she was the sole thing sustaining him. He was driving further and further by her keen moans and her delicate fingers in his hair, pushing him infinitely closer to heaven. Within minutes she screamed and arched off of the chair. Quickly he drew away and while she was still on the height of her orgasm he charmed off his clothes and pushed his hot, strained erection into her convulsing heat.

She screamed again, but this time her scream was that of surprise and hurt, not pleasure. He cradled her gently in his arms, stroking her lean back, whispering soothing things in her ears until she started breathing less rigidly. When he felt her begin to relax he let a finger drift to her clit and started massaging her before he gently withdrew from her core. She moaned, deeply and hoarsely, her finger digging into his shoulders. Her breath was on his ear, hot and moist and suddenly he felt her tongue run over his lobe. He shivered and pushed into her hard. She clung unto him even harder as he started moving faster and faster within her. Her walls clenched around him, heightening both his and hers pleasure. She came undone once more and he followed close behind her whispering one little word as they both fell apart.

"Princess."

They never really spoke again after that. What was there to say? Cedric had Cho. Hermione somewhat had Ron. They had no room for each other in their lives. And then… he died.

_**I know! You can all shoot me for being so slow! It's horrible. But I hope this makes up for it. If not completely, then at least just a little.**_

_**This piece was a request made by Silver Scorpion. I hope you of all people are content with the outcome of this story.**_

_**Please review and tell me ALL of your thoughts!**_

_**And don't be afraid to request stories from me! It's such a nice challenge to write requests.**_


End file.
